Anniversary of a Miracle
by mcangel1976
Summary: Birthday request from vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It is Renesmee's 17th birthday and Jacob has been on the hunt for the perfect present. Will he be able to proclaim his love with the blessing of her parents, or will he still have to hold back during the party that celebrates the miracle that was birthed 17 years ago?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I will use them in my fanfiction to celebrate events and for my readers' enjoyment!**

**A/N: This was a request from vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess's birthday. Happy birthday! Sorry it's late!**

He would like to say that ever since he imprinted on her everything was smooth sailing in his relationship… it wasn't. They had had to contend with wolves that wanted to kill her and her vampire family, along with any wolf that sided with the Cullen's; and then they had to deal with those crazy vampires from Italy, which turned a lot more of the tribe into wolves due to the Cullen's need to call in reinforcements in order attempt to stack the deck in their favor against the Volturi. Then there was the issue that Renesmee looked a lot older than she was and there were more than a couple times he had to fight the surge of desire which overtook him from time to time. She had turned into a beautiful woman with a glowing smile that seemed to turn his mind to mush when he saw it… not that he would admit that; and he always seemed to need to guard his mind around her father (damn mind reader). Her parents still had not given their blessing for the wolf and half breed to be together, but that didn't mean the alpha and his imprint didn't love each other. And yet, through it all, Jacob knew he wouldn't change one thing about the past several years.

Today they were celebrating the miracle that had been granted them 17 years ago. Renesmee's birthday.

Jacob had thought long and hard about what to get her and finally found the perfect gift. After searching stores, online, and thinking of things to make by hand, his father had presented him with a small box and said, "This was your mother's."

Slowly lifting the lid to the small box, the hinge creaked with age and then it revealed its treasure. He could vaguely remember his mother wearing this necklace and smiled. Nestled inside, sitting on a bed of dark green velvet lay a pendant of white gold, pearls, and a diamond on a chain of white gold. The charm itself was an infinity symbol laying on its side. Running along one of the lines that crossed in the middle, were two freshwater pearls surrounding a diamond. The pearls had been found by his father when he had gathered oysters himself to present to Jacob's mother on their first date. Billy had then turned those pearls into a necklace to give to his wife the night they celebrated their first wedding anniversary less than two years later.

At the time his father had placed the box in his hand, he could remember muttering, "Shouldn't this go to…?" He was going to say his older sister, but had been interrupted.

Shaking his head, his father grinned, "No. Your mother always said this was for you to give to the woman you would spend your life with. She said someday someone would capture your heart fully. I don't think she quite understood the full implications of that, but she was right. Nessie is a good girl and good for you."

Using one finger to close the lid shut with a snap, Jacob had nodded and given his father his thanks. This was perfect and exactly what he had been looking for. He would present it to his imprint and tell her of his feelings… not that he hadn't confessed before, but he only did that well out of earshot of any member of the Cullen family. He really wanted to live to make Renesmee his and not die prematurely. He was pretty sure if he died over confessing his feelings or making a premature move, not even Sam would help rescue him. He knew Leah wouldn't, and he wasn't even sure he could count on Seth in that situation.

The night of the party, Jacob got dressed in black slacks and a navy blue button up shirt because dark blue was Renesmee's favorite color. After he was done, he did a quick mirror check and grabbed the necklace, which he wrapped in blue paper, and ran out of the house. He didn't want to be late, and if he could, he would have arrived early or never left he Cullen house. As it was, when they left for a few years, Jacob had travelled with them because he could not bear to be parted from his imprint for that long.

Pulling up to the Cullen home, he noticed Charlie had already arrived and that meant that Sue Clearwater, now Sue Swan, was there as well. Jacob wasn't the first to arrive, but he would allow the grandparents of the woman he had fallen for have this moment. They were grandparents after all.

He stepped into the house without knocking, knowing the vampires inside would already know someone had pulled up to the house and who it was before he/she ever reached the door. Keen senses on those leeches, uh creatures, uh species, uh people. Before the door could even close, he had been attacked. Renesmee had run up to him and jumped. Catching her and bracing himself so that they didn't fall backwards, Jacob chuckled and held her tight. He lived for these moments and knew she did as well. Neither could hardly wait until their parents… well not gave her to him; that would never really happen, but at least gave their blessing which would allow the couple to progress in their relationship. To be more than friends, at least in the eyes of others around them. Between them, they were already together, joined in their hearts and minds.

After swinging her a round a little, Jacob put her back on her feet and kissed her cheek. The most he would do in the presence of the others. And by the smell of things, Bella and Edward were standing about fifteen feet away. Glancing over his imprints shoulder, a smile still on his face, he greeted them, "Hey Bella, Edward."

Edward didn't fail to notice the closeness between his daughter and the wolf that had become one of his closest friends… now that the whole rival thing was well behind them. He also didn't fail to notice how his daughter seemed to light up the moment she heard Jacob's car pull into the driveway. Those two were meant to be together, and if Jacob had not imprinted on her, he knew his family would not be standing here today. He owed the wolf a lot and his daughter was now 17, and the night she was born, more than one miracle had taken place.

Never thinking he would ever have a child, Edward fought the danger of his wife giving birth tooth and nail, and in the end he had lost the fight. Seventeen years ago, his wife birthed a beautiful little girl; and he had almost lost the love of his life in the process. He still laughed when he thought about the fact that Bella was positive she carried a little boy. And then danger had struck. The other wolf pack led by Sam, were out to kill the Cullen's and Renesmee. Somewhere in the midst of fighting, Jacob had imprinted on the baby and stopped the war. Three days later, Bella would come back to them with unfathomable control. With a forced peace between the Cullen's and the wolves now in place, they didn't have to worry about anything until the Volturi came, and the wolves stood beside them. Jacob would have given his life for Renesmee then and the father knew the wolf still would today.

Edward was grateful every day for he still had his wife, now he had a daughter, his family surrounded him, they had made peace with the wolves, and Jacob singlehandedly saved the all. That being said, it didn't mean Edward was just going to turn his daughter over. She may have reached her age of maturity earlier, but in his mind, she was still his little girl.

Tonight would be different though. It was time to loosen the ties that bind. Of course, Edward only came to this conclusion after having a long drawn out conversation with Bella. His wife reminded him that Renesmee had matured faster and now that she was 17, it was time to start letting go; besides technically Edward was 17 when they romantically got involved. He wanted to argue that it wasn't the same thing since he was actually older. The argument didn't work. Their daughter would always be with them, but in a way Renesmee also belonged to Jacob. It was not an easy decision for either parent to make, however, it was for the best.

An elbow jab to the ribs brought Edward out of his reverie and he grinned, "Welcome to the party, Jacob."

"Ignore him Jake. He's still trying to get over the fact our daughter is 17," Bella snickered. She would admit that it was hard for her to see her little girl grown up seemingly right before her eyes… actually it was; and yet, she seemed to have an easier time of letting go then her husband. It was a comfort to know that Renesmee would be around for a long time to come, and that they were not really losing her, but Jacob had been patient and she could tell her old friend truly cared for her daughter. The time had come to allow the wolf and his imprint to actually be together.

"It doesn't seem like it has been that long," Carlisle stated descending the stairs with Esme, a large smile on both of their faces.

"Jake, when did you get here?" Charlie called out from the living room, Sue at his side.

"A couple minutes ago," the alpha replied. Something in the air made him feel anxious and excited. That could have been Jasper, who stood behind Charlie with the rest of the Cullen brood, but he had a hunch it was something more. The necklace was already burning a hole in his pocket.

It was still an hour before the party was set to begin, and there were still guests that needed to arrive, but Jacob already wanted to sneak away with Renesmee. To have some alone time with her, and he didn't block the thoughts from his head.

"Why don't the two of you take a short walk before the party?" Edward suggested to his friend and daughter.

Mouth agape, Renesmee asked, "Are you alright?"

Rolling his eyes, her father replied, "Perfectly."

Jacob looked from daughter to father to mother and then back again, "What…?" He didn't know what he wanted to ask.

"It's alright you two. Go, have some alone time and then come back in time for the party. It's ok," Bella said. It was definitely harder to actually let go than saying she would let go, but this was for her daughter and best friend.

He understood then what Edward and Bella were actually doing and saying, and he felt a surge of happiness embrace him. Before they could think about changing their minds, he grabbed his imprints hand, ripped open the door, and exited. He could vaguely hear Emmett grumble about Renesmee being too young to be with the wolf alone, but the parents stopped him from following.

Under the light of the full moon, the couple walked hand in hand. A comfortable silence between them. They didn't need to fill the void with unnecessary words; they both knew how the other felt and were enjoying this time together. Their time. Their place. Their feelings and love. No one else existed in their bubble… only them.

Reaching into his pocket, the alpha could feel the bulge the small jewelry box created and realized he wanted to give her the necklace now, in their alone time, without others watching. This was the perfect moment. Pulling her to a stop in a small clearing full of flowers and the scent of the trees and grass around them, he pulled out the box and placed it in the hand he had been holding, "Happy birthday, Nessie."

"What's this?" Renesmee asked a thrill going through her. She knew it wasn't a ring because although her parents had given their blessing, they weren't ready for that step. Although, if she thought about it, she was.

"Why don't you open it and find out," Jacob cheekily replied.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, sometimes she was like here father and Jacob had to shake his head at that, she unwrapped the small box and lifted the lid. Gasping, she lightly fingered the necklace, and with a breathless voice of awe, she spoke, "It's beautiful."

Jacob carefully lifted the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. His fingers lingering a little longer on her skin, feeling her pulse speed up at his nearness. Kissing the back of her neck where the clasp lie, he pulled back and finally explained in a husky voice, "This belonged to my mother. She didn't really like wearing much jewelry, but it was something my dad had made for her and she wore it all the time. The pearls were actually found in oysters my dad harvested on their first date. She always knew I would find the right girl to give it to. The symbol of infinity means that my love for you is absolute and will never weaken or die. You have me forever."

Renesmee spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. With her voice muffled by his shoulder, she spoke her own solemn vow, "You have me forever also. Thank you. This is the best present I could have ever received. I will always treasure it."

"And I will always treasure you," he whispered and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. Passion flared and he held her a little tighter. This was the woman of his dreams, the one who was his whole world. As far as he was concerned, she held the world in the palm of her hand. With her, everything felt right… and he never understood that until their fateful meaning 17 years ago. His whole world changed the moment he looked into her eyes.

When they finally parted, both were breathless but content. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he grinned, "I think we should finish our walk."

"Yah." She let him take the lead and followed knowing he would lead her nowhere that would cause her harm or discomfort. He was her everything.

They returned to the party as other guests started to arrive and stuck close together. From what she could remember, and Renesmee recall most of it, the party had been a raging success. Her parents were awed by the gift Jacob had presented their daughter; however, her favorite part of the night, of her entire birthday, was the short walk she and Jacob took before everyone else entered their world. He was hers, she was his, and tonight they had taken another step forward in their relationship. As she closed her eyes in the wee hours of the morning and sleep claimed her, she dreamed of tonight and the future. It was truly the best birthday ever.


End file.
